Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay
Paws-Ships Were Meant to Flay is a HTFF episode. Plot At the doctor's office, Nursery gives Paws her glasses back, as she just did laser-eye surgery eye on her. Paws walks away, temporarily blinded. As she walks out of the office, Morton and Mix pop out the bushes and decide to play a joke on her. They tell Paws she is about to go inside the arcade. When really they lead her to the space launch. Paws unknowably walks inside the spaceship with other astronauts (Sniffles, Laika, Josh, Cheesy and Catchy) and as she sits down in the control room. The other astronauts look confuse, as Morton tells her she's about to play a game. Paws ends up launching the spaceship, thinking she's just playing a game. As the astronauts are confused, Paws blasts the thing at full speed. Thus spending the other astronauts way far to the back. Where Josh ends up breaking his face on the glass for the Experimental Ant Colony, thus freeing all the ants. Sniffles is mad, but is happy their are ants for him to eat. So he sticks out his tongue, however he ends up eating the glass chucks, which end up impaling him. Suddenly Paws is counting to mash random buttons shooting up lasers everywhere, which one of the lasers hits a satellite, causing it to crash down to earth. Where Dexter interviews Uncle Jagger, as he admits he's proud of his niece for flying the spaceship and living the dream. Suddenly Zee throws papers at Dexter as he interviewed someone's only making the problem worse when suddenly, the three are crushed by the satellite, which buries the screen for Softy, who is watching this event on TV. Paws, who is still flying at full speed, accidentally hits the platypus alien ship. Where the platypus aliens see this as threat, so Paws unknowably gets into war with them. As she begins to blast, Cheesy is too scared to move on so he says he's moving to moon, due for it's cheese. Suddenly Cheesy jumps out of the ship, where he floats. But ends getting sliced by Saturn's rings. Suddenly the shoot out continues. Until Paws' knuckles start to hurt, so she presses a button, believing it's a pause button. However it's actually the fuel supply, which ends up hitting the Platypus Aliens' ship, and it leads them straight into the storm on Jupiter. The remaining astronauts congratulate Paws, until they release they are now going full speed into the sun, due for Paws removing the fuel tank. The brightness of the sun gives Paws her vision back. However she then releases where she's goes, as she and the remaining astronauts burn to a crisp on the sun. Morton and Mix, who wear watching this, react in fear. When as the closing iris closes, the brightness of the sun blinds Morton. Moral *"We Can be the Stars, Falling form the sky, Shining how we want, Brighter then The Sun." Deaths *Josh smashes his head on glass. *Sniffles ends up eating glass. *Zee, Dexter and Uncle Jagger are crushed by the satellite. *Cheesy is sliced by Saturn's rings. *The Platypus Aliens end up crash landing straight into the red spot of Jupiter. *Paws, Catchy and Laika end up flying into the sun, burning to death. Goofs *Paws didn't wear a spacesuit while flying the spaceship. Trivia *The title is a reference to Starships by Nicki Minja. *The moral is a lyric from Brighter Then The Sun by Colbie Caillat. *Despite having a starring role, The Platypus Aliens are only present in the third act. *Irin and Amp appear but have no lines. *This episode was heavily delayed for unknown reasons. *This is Uncle Jagger's debut, even if he's only in one scene. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes